Dunia Itu Awesome Karena Ada Banyak Warna!
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: "Tidak ada yang berhak untuk semena-mena, karena manusialah yang mewarnai gelap dan terangnya dunia!" kata pria albino sok awesome yang merasa ternistai hanya karena sedikit berbeda. Penasaran? RnR! Buat IHAFEST February: WARNA. Special for Hana Senritsu!


**Dunia Ini Awesome Karena Banyak Warna**

Ini saya bikin khusus buat mbak Hana Senritsu yang selalu bersedia jadi kakak saya yang baik LOL Kakakku yang unyuu, semoga kau suka dengan cerita gaje buatanku. Harusnya ini buat IHAFEST loh XD. Kakak suka pair-pair ini kan? Oke saya buatin XD

Disclaimer: (C) Hidekaz Himaruya yang awesomeee~

Warning: AU, penuh dengan awesomeness, alur nggak jelas saking awesomenya, hetero pair. Typos and OOCness tidak lupa. Fail at title seperti biasa.

_ALL IN PRUSSIA'S AWESOME POV_

* * *

><p>Pernahkah kalian membayangkan terlahir dengan rambut putih dan mata merah? Pernahkah kalian membayangkan umur kalian terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya karena rambut putih dan mata merah itu? Pernahkah kalian merasakan sinar matahari yang menusuk itu membuat sakit seluruh kulit? Aku yang awesome ini merasakannya!<p>

Ya, seperti yang kalian bayangkan dari apa yang kutulis di atas, aku terlahir sebagai seorang albino. Ya, albino. Mata merah, kulit putih pucat dan tak tahan akan sinar matahari. Aku bersyukur aku dilahirkan jadi anak awesome dan tak biasa, meski terkadang aku agak kesal juga dengan tatapan mata orang-orang yang melihatku dengan risih dan terganggu. Apa salahnya sih dilahirkan secara awesome?

Dipandang rendah sampai diturunkan ke prajurit 2 cuma gara-gara musuh bisa dengan mudah melihatku yang mencolok mata, ditakuti anak-anak, semua sudah pernah kualami. Nggak awesome banget kan jadi albino itu?

Aku pun terus melamunkan keadaan tubuhku yang awesome sampai sebuah suara nggak awesome membuatku nyaris terlompat dari kesadaranku yang awesome.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! DENGARKAN AKU! JANGAN NGELAMUN ATAU KUBUNUH KAU INI!" seorang gadis berambut pirang, berkulit mulus, dan berpita besar mengagetkanku. Natalya Arlofskaya. Nggak tau kenapa dia sekelas sama aku. Menurutku dia sangat cantik dan merupakan tipikal wanita yang awesome, asalkan dia bisa menjaga mulutnya yang nggak awesome dan nggak bawa-bawa pisau kemana-mana.

"Kenapa mbaaak?" tanyaku.

"Kita sekelompok soal tugas Hak Asasi Manusia!" katanya, "Salahkan bu Ancient Greece yang memberi tugas begini."

"Berdua doang? Nggak awesome ah."

"Iya, berdua."

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan awesome-ku. Udah puas dipandang rendah sama orang-orang sekeliling soal ke-albino-anku, udah puas sama penderitaan tubuh, sekarang ditambah sekelompok sama cewek tercantik-sekaligus terkasar di kelas soal konflik Hak Asasi?_ Puas deh, lengkap._

"Oke," aku menghela nafas dengan awesome-nya, "Kapan mau ngerjain?"

"Pulang sekolah kita cari bahan. Aku tunggu di gerbang. Jangan kabur, kalo kabur kubunuh, dasar bakalbino."

Ntar aku bakar juga mulutnya yang gak awesome ini.

* * *

><p>Sebelum aku ke gerbang janjian sama si cewek kasar itu aku lihat cermin dulu. Ada 108 ke-awesome-anku, dan ada 108 kejelekan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku pula.<p>

Pertama-mata merah. Kenapa aku dilahirkan bermata merah seperti orang yang mau sharingan aja? Aku suka iri melihat orang lain-yang pastinya nggak awesome dibanding aku yang awesome ini-yang bermata indah dan bola matanya bukan merah.

Kedua-kulit putih pucat sekali. Aku tahu, setidaknya kulit awesome ini bisa menaikkan derajatku dari orang-orang berkulit merah atau hitam, namun harus kuakui kalau aku juga iri dengan mereka. Mereka bisa bebas bermain di bawah siraman sinar matahari, sedangkan aku? Nggak awesome banget.

Ketiga-rambut putih ini. Kenapa aku jadi kayak kakek-kakek sih? Emang aku udah tua, tapi kan aku juga ganteng bin awesome kali!

Harus kuakui, hadiah dari Tuhan ini awesome sekaligus gak awesome. Meski aku juga suka memandang rendah orang-orang berkulit hitam nggak awesome itu, tapi aku setuju sama semua gerakan yang mereka lakukan untuk memberontak. Awesome banget. Dan menurutku semua orang di bumi ini nggak awesome. _Perbedaan warna kulit jadi konflik, orang beda sedikit-entah karena ras Afrika atau kena fenomena Albino, dipandang rendah sama orang lain. Apa sih gunanya perbedaan?_

"Waduh, udah jam segini! Kalo Natalya marah kan jadi nggak awesome nih!"

xxxx

"Lama sekali, albino," kata Natalya dengan tatapan mata mengejek, "Aku sampai merelakan waktu berharga 'pulang bersama oniichan'-ku cuma gara-gara tugas ini!"

Dia meledekmu yang albino ini, Gilbert. Nggak apa-apa, kamu tetep lebih awesome dari dia. Seenggaknya itulah yang aku pikir buat nenangin diri. "Ya terus, kenapa nggak dahulukan 'pulang bersama oniichan'-mu tersayang?"

"Kan tugasnya wawancarai orang yang kena pelanggaran HAM atau saksi entah karena rasisme, konflik apartheid, dan genosida!"

Baka! Aku tiap hari ngalamin pelanggaran HAM gara-gara warna kulitku ini! "Jadi mau wawancara siapa?"

"Ng..." Natalya berpikir keras, "Kau ada ide?"

"Aku."

"Hah?" wajahnya terlihat nggak awesome banget, "Maksudmu?"

"Wawancarai saja aku," rupanya aku udah nggak sabar buat ngomong ini, "Setiap hari kau ledek aku, 'albino', dipandang rendah sama orang-orang, dijauhi orang-orang, ditakuti orang, dan disuruh turun dari angkot gara-gara disangka aku membawa virus aneh!"

Natalya terlihat syok mendengarnya. Bagus deh, dia jadi nyadar apa yang selalu kupikirin meski aku sangatlah awesome, "Tapi aku nggak mau minta maaf padamu."

"Halah," aku menghela napas, "Nggak awesome banget sih."

"Oke," kata Natalya pada akhirnya, "Kayaknya kamu lagi galau. Kalo gitu sebagai gantinya, kita kencan gimana?"

Aku beneran gak ngerti apa yang ada di pikiran cewek gak awesome ini. Udah ngajak kerja kelompok, nuduh aku galau, dan ngajak kencan sekaligus?

"Hehe, terserah, nona. Knight yang awesome ini akan selalu melindungimu, kesesese~"

xxxxx

Dengan sedikit paksaan-kami pun pergi ke tempat yang entah awesome entah nggak, yaitu di Subarashiki Sekai Beach. Ngedate di pantai-bareng sama seorang cewek brother complex bin sarkastik? Awesome.

Pantai itu begitu ramai, seperti biasanya. Orang awesome yang selalu sendiri seperti nama fb abalku, 'Gilberth AwesOmeCllalu CnDiriiEch', diajak ke tempat ramai oleh ratu es. Untung nggak terlalu panas.

Pandangan mata merahku yang awesome tertuju ke suatu arah, "Lihat ke sana, Natalya."

Gadis di sebelahku memenuhi perintahku. Banyak orang berkulit hitam melayani seorang pria berkulit putih. Jika salah, orang itu bersedia dihukum. Aku kenal baik orang itu, Alfred F. Jones. Wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus orang yang paling disegani di sekolah. Dulu aku membantu kemerdekaannya yang sangat awesome itu.

"Aku tahu," katanya singkat, "Dia orang yang menggembar-gemborkan kebebasan."

"Kebebasan mananya? Nggak awesome ah."

"Sudah berapa budak kulit hitam di dunia ini," kata Natalya, "Mereka patut mendapat itu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku memancingnya. Sudah saatnya menyadarkan bule kulit putih ini.

"Karena... derajat mereka di bawah kita, kan?"

"Aku tahu, say." aku mengelus rambutnya. Halus sekali, aku penasaran dia pakai shampoo apa setiap hari, "Tapi bukankah hal itu tidak awesome?"

"Aku mengerti. Alfred kan negara yang menggembar-gemborkan HAM," kata Natalya, "Tapi dia sendiri melanggarnya. Sudah berapa suku di Indian diusir dari tempat tinggalnya."

"Bukan cuma dia yang nggak awesome," kataku, "Kau juga. Semua anak-anak Eropa di gakuen sama saja-dan itu berarti aku termasuk."

"Aku?"

"Selalu meledekku 'albino', memandang rendah Seychelles dan hampir meludahi India, beberapa kali menampar Nesia, belum lagi kata-kata kasar yang selalu kau katakan menyakiti orang lain."

"Sialan kau," sesuai dugaanku, kata-kata itu yang keluar, "Aku mengajakmu berkencan bukan untuk mendengar kuliahmu!"

Aku tak mau berhenti, "Hanya karena sedikit perbedaan, seseorang menjauhi orang lain. Nggak awesome banget kan? Padahal kalau kau lihat kalau dunia ini cuma ada satu warna, itu lebih nggak awesome lagi. Plain."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menguliahiku di sini!" mukanya memerah mendadak. Mungkin dia beneran marah sama aku yang awesome ini.

"Dengar. Dunia itu indah karena Tuhan menciptakan banyak warna."

"Aku tak percaya pada Tuhan. Aku komunis."

"Oke, aku lakukan sesuai kepercayaanmu," aku menghela napas. Gadis ini sepertinya tidak suka dikuliahi. Aku juga sih, namun ini sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk menyadarkan orang-orang Eropa, "Karena ada banyak warna itulah, kita jadi bisa menikmati dunia. Kau tahu kan?"

"Mengerti," dia menjinjit secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan aku yang awesome itu tidak mengerti apa yang mau dia lakukan.

CUP-sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir awesome-ku, oleh seorang gadis sarkastik begitu, "Apa maksudmu, nggak awesome kan kalau tiba-tiba mencium begitu."

"Semua yang kau katakan itu benar, albi-maaf Gilbert," katanya dengan muka memerah, "Bahkan aku yang biasa kalian bilang ratu es yang sarkastik sekalipun merasa malu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau mencium bibirku yang awesome ini? Suka ya? Kesesesesese~"

"Kau terlihat percaya diri dan galau sekaligus, aku bingung jadinya." dari tadi dia terlihat menjauhkan diri dari topik itu.

"Itulah awesomenya diriku."

"Kau selalu berkata begitu."

xxxxxx

"Semua orang di dunia itu awesome!" kataku pada akhirnya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan ciuman tadi, "Mereka hidup dengan segala warna dan segala keadaan, menurutku itu sangat awesome-meski akulah yang paling awesome! Jadi tidak ada yang berhak untuk semena-mena, karena manusialah yang mewarnai gelap dan terangnya dunia!"

Natalya tersenyum. Tumben sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Barangkali aku pria paling awesome karena melihatnya tersenyum, "Komentarmu dari tadi melengkapi tugas kita. Benar katamu, kita tidak perlu kemana-mana. Cukup wawancarai dirimu saja."

"Benar kan, kesesese~"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

gaje kan? Ini saya bikin awalnya mau bikin IceSey juga tapi jadinya malah PrussBela abaaaal! Tapi menurut saya bener kata Gilbert, orang yang membeda-bedakan orang dari warna kulit itu nggak awesome! KATAKAN TIDAK UNTUK DISKRIMINASI, KATAKAN IYA UNTUK DUNIA YANG PENUH WARNA!

RnR?

Nggak sempet minta dibetain _ ini saya persembahkan untukmu, mbak Honey!


End file.
